tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Paxton
Paxton *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph '''Paxton', nicknamed Pax, is a green diesel engine. He often brings slate down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to other parts of the Island. Bio Paxton was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. Paxton works at Blue Mountain Quarry and was once involved in an accident there when Blondin Bridge collapsed. He was then sent to the Sodor Dieselworks for repairs. Upon his return to work at the quarry, Paxton overheard Luke telling Thomas about how the little green engine knocked a yellow engine into the sea. Paxton told Diesel about what he had heard. Diesel decided that Luke should be punished and set out with Paxton to expose Luke. However, Paxton felt bad and helped Thomas and Luke out by bringing Victor to talk to Luke and the Fat Controller. Paxton almost got into a collison with Winston when he was a runaway, but luckily he stopped just in time. Afterwards, he warned Gordon to be checked over after an accident with stone. When Gordon ignored his warnings and broke down, Paxton brought him to the Steamworks to be repaired. After The Fat Controller told Paxton amoung other engines to be careful near the bumpy track, Paxton then messed around on the damaged track with Thomas, causing Thomas to collide with Toby. After Toby says Thomas "Lost his puff" Paxton searches for the "Puff" and makes himself look silly in front of Stephen and Victor. He then learns that "Puff" means steam. Persona Paxton is a young, gentle diesel who often works in or around the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He is good-hearted and well meaning, but gullible, naive, and easily misled. He also has a short attention span. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader and can sometimes find thinking for himself and making big decisions difficult. This may result in him being pressured into a situation he might not necessarily be comfortable with. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will have the conscience and the self-assertion to do what he himself feels is right. As a result, the other steam engines find that he is likable and Paxton particularly looks up to Thomas at times. He also works alongside the narrow gauge engines frequently. However, Paxton can easily misjudge situations, misplace his trust in someone who might not have everyone's best interests at heart, and is a rather impressionable diesel, but his good nature will ultimately show him for who really wants to be. Basis Paxton is a BR Class 08 Diesel shunter. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Sidney are other members of this class. Livery Paxton is painted dark green with yellow lining. He has red traction rods. His paint is chipped in places, and shows signs of weathering. Appearances Television series * Season 15 - Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Bust My Buffers! (cameo) * Season 17 - Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Luke's New Friend (cameo), The Lost Puff, and The Missing Christmas Decorations Specials: * Day of the Diesels (not named) * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway Magazine stories * 2013 - The Lost Puff Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Martin Brücker (Germany) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan) * Dariusz Błażejewski (Poland) * Scott Maurstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TrackMaster Gallery File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg File:FieryFlynn38.png|Paxton with Diesel and Norman File:BustMyBuffers!20.png|Paxton with Gordon File:BlueMountainMystery28.png File:BlueMountainMystery30.png File:BlueMountainMystery37.png File:BlueMountainMystery83.png|Paxton, Victor, and Winston File:BlueMountainMystery96.png File:BlueMountainMystery118.png|Paxton on a flatbed pulled by Emily File:BlueMountainMystery262.png|Paxton at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:BlueMountainMystery271.png File:BlueMountainMystery275.png File:BlueMountainMystery303.png|Diesel and Paxton File:BlueMountainMystery305.png File:BlueMountainMystery341.png File:KingoftheRailway31.png|Paxton in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway454.png|Paxton and Stephen File:WaywardWinston36.png File:GordonRunsDry37.png File:GordonRunsDry56.png File:Luke'sNewFriend37.png File:TheLostPuff69.png|Paxton and Toby File:TheLostPuff75.png File:TheLostPuff3.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)5.png|Paxton illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Paxton's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayPaxton.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayPaxton.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPaxton.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterPaxton.png|TrackMaster Category:North Western Railway Category:BR Class 08 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Television Series-only characters